


necklace pendant

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Lapidot Week 2020, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Week 2020: Day 5: SurprisesPeridot had tied the bow around the box with extreme care, doing her best for it too look as pretty as possible.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	necklace pendant

Peridot had tied the bow around the box with extreme care, doing her best for it too look as pretty as possible, like in the movies and cartoons she watched. Every time someone gave another person a present, it was always contained in a brightly decorated box with a neatly tied bow without any flaw, making the experience feel magic and special. And she wanted just that experience for Lapis, the gem hoped that she would adore her present and feel like the most special gem in the world, because that was what Peridot thought of her.

She made sure the present looked perfect before literally running up the stairs to the house they shared in Little Homeworld, before she climbed up the ladder that laid to the roof of their home, the place Lapis spent a huge amount of her days looking at the sky of the weather was right.

And as Peridot peaked out, she saw that she was there. She thanked the stars for that, now she wouldn’t have to run around all of Little Homeworld to find her.

  
“Lapis, there you are!”

The gem turned her head towards her and smiled.

“Oh, hey Peridot. Don’t you have a gardening lesson right now?”

She shook her head.

“Nope, the greenhouse is still being rebuilt after the Citrine accident. Anyway, I’ve got something for you.”

  
“Oh?”

Peridot handed over the box, feeling all of her get warm as Lapis’ hands touched her own. Anticipation was in the air, oh how she hoped she would like the gift.

“The box is really pretty Peridot, did you tie the bow yourself?”

“Yes I did! Now, open it!”

She nodded and quickly untied the bow, and opened the box. She stared down at what was inside, and then the tears began to run down her eyes and she straight up jumped into Peridot’s arms to hug her. Inside of the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant with words “I love you, my precious gem” written on it.

“Thank you.”


End file.
